


An Exercise in Dialogue

by frickle_frackle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickle_frackle/pseuds/frickle_frackle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I can't spell exercise)</p><p>In which there is a very awkward conversation after forgetting to lock a door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> Literally thrown together in five minutes, sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters (no matter how OOC I make them) do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. I make no profit from this, it is merely a product of boredom and/or lack of sleep.

"Anthony! I have need of your ad- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!"

"Well, you see-"

"You so much as utter another syllable concerning our sex life and you will wake up with your eyes where your testicles used to be."

"Your the one who didn't lock the door!"

"It's a little hard to lock a door when said lock is digging into your back."

"I could hear the eye-roll in that."

"You have still not answered my question, Stark!"

"Thor, leave. Now."

"I will not leave until Stark apologises for sullying your honour!"

"That is the best bitch face I've ever seen."

"Thor, I've done worse- you've walked in on me doing worse on many, many occasions, pretty sure any honour I ever had in this department was sullied long ago."

"..."

"Your brother has an impressive glare."

"He's been honing the skill for a couple of thousand years. In fact, I'm pretty sure he got really good at it around the time I first mastered the art of teleportation... Probably just a coincidence though."

"Yeah, coincidence. Fairly sure he broke my door too."

"Well then, we'll just have to continue this somewhere else."

"..."

"Race you to Clint's room?"

"And they wonder why you're my favourite super-villain."

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's no-one else in the house at the moment and I'm trying to teach my iPod to stop autocorrecting in to I'n. 
> 
> xoxo  
> ~HappyEmoness


End file.
